


Days Fulfilled

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Cock, Master/Servant, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Ownership, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Squirting, Vibrators, exhibitionism (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Betty's days are now anything but uneventful, as she tends to the desires of her masters like the goodMaidenthat they initiated her to be.[sequel to Object of Desire]
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/RDDads, Betty Cooper/Tom Keller
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Days Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out that OoD surpassed in kudos what my 1st Betty/FP fic was originally in the lead of, back when I first started this smut account, I knew I needed to write a sequel asap! You guys are some kinky ppl ;) Then again, who could resist having Betty get fucked in all her holes by those Dilfs 😋👅 Sorry it got pushed back, but it's here now!

Tom takes a sip of his coffee as he stands by his office window, gazing outside and taking in the morning sun. 

“Looks like the start of a good day, hm?” He addresses Betty, who kneels in front of him and is sucking his cock with her hands handcuffed behind her back. She whimpers in response and moves in closer to take more of his girth into her mouth. Moving her skillful tongue around his length, over the angry veins that protrudes from his thick shaft and sucking the swollen head hard with her plump lips.

Tom sighs blissfully and places a hand on her head. Drinking his coffee and petting her hair as she deepthroats him, moaning around his dick and toes curling inside her white sneakers. Her skirt has been pushed up around her waist, and has been ordered to forgo her panties and bra for today. She was at least able to choose one of her thicker sweaters though, and for good reason as her nipples harden from Tom’s cock twitching deep within her mouth.

When she starts to feel her throat tightening up, Betty pulls back for air and sits on her heels, taking in deep breaths. Her mouth hanging wide and traces of spit connecting from her lips to the tip of Tom’s swollen cock. He places his coffee down on a cabinet by the side wall and picks up the morning paper. Looking over some of the headlines as he pulls Betty back onto his cock, stuffing his entire shaft down her throat, not caring if he ends up soaking his slacks. He has spare pants in his locker anyways.

“Now you know it’s hard for me to read when you move around. So just stay still till Daddy finishes his paper.”

Betty squirms, rubbing her wet legs together, thanks to her arousal spilling out. Mewling around his cock as he holds her against him while he reads the newspaper in his hand. She pants through her nose, flexing her tongue under his cock and trying to swallow the spit that fills her mouth, but it spills out over her lips and down her neck. 

It takes Tom about 30 minutes to read the whole paper and by then, Betty is a quivering, slobbering mess. Whimpering and whining desperately around his hot cock, batting her eyes up at him and has thoroughly soaked her thighs, as well as the office floor now. Tom _finally_ folds the paper and puts it away, then looks down at her and grins.

“Almost time for school, right?” His hands hold her head and quickly begins to thrust himself in and out of her mouth with wet slick sounds. Betty’s eyes flutter and she moans deeply. Kneeling further down so he can push his cock deeper down in her throat. Her clit pulses hard and her hands fight against the cuffs, wanting to reach out and grip her Master with her palm. When she feels the tell-tale sign of his release rapidly approaching, Betty looks up at him and whines, begging and desperate for his cum. 

Tom grunts harshly as he holds her roughly against his crotch, spilling his seed. Her pussy clenches at the taste of him hitting her tongue and Betty tries to swallow down as much of it as she can, but it overflows and trickles out from her lips and down her chin. Nearly getting into her sweater. Tom's cock pulses hard, spurting out the last few loads straight down into her belly. When he’s finished coming in her mouth, he pulls Betty back with a groan, panting slightly and letting his cock twitch freely in front of her nose while she pants herself and licks her lips. The sound of a car honking has Tom look up to see the familiar hood of a pick-up truck pull into the parking lot. He looks down at Betty with another sly grin.

“Better clean up, your ride’s here.”

  


[...]

  


Betty grips her pencil tightly. _Trying_ to pay attention to the teacher’s lecture, but the steady buzz in her ass has her squirming uncomfortably in her seat. She bites her lip at the vibrations coursing through her sensitive insides, sending added sparks of pleasure to her aching clit, still seeking relief from taking care of Sheriff Keller, earlier in the morning. A shaky gasp leaves her mouth, which she quickly covers up with a fake cough. Turning her flushed face away from the raised brows of a few her surrounding classmates. 

The words in her notebook have started to blur, becoming unfocused as her full attention is on the remote-controlled plug that Fred Andrews slipped inside her tight rim just before she exited his truck as he dropped her off, by the side of the school.

Betty fights a whimper as the vibrations turn up _again_ and inhales a quivering breath. A small sheen of sweat covers her forehead, and her legs have begun to tremble under her desk. Her body is getting tense, struggling to not come in the classroom but the _idea_ of it is making her flush even more, and wondering what kind of reactions her classmates might have, to find out that Betty Cooper is wearing an anal plug, is pushing her dangerously close to the edge. 

When an announcement is made, calling for her to come by the schools office, Betty bites her lip raw. Whimpering as she shakily gets up and pulling her skirt further down, _hoping_ that no one notices the slick on her thighs as she practically stumbles out of the classroom. She feels the buzz flow down her legs with each step she takes. Like small shocks bursting in her body. Just as she’s about to pass the music room, a hand reaches for her and pulls her inside. Betty gasps into Fred’s chest from the sudden movement and her legs become unsteady as her weight drops, but thankfully he already has an arm around her. 

“Hey there hun, having fun in class?” Fred smiles. She can feel the remote that's controlling the plug, in his hand on her back, and Betty cries out as the tremors start to convulse even _harder_ now. She jerks in his hold, gripping his shirt tightly and keening as she starts to get lost in the pleasure. Fred looks her over fondly, “Babygirl wants to come?” 

Betty nods her head, "Yes! Please! Please!!" Fred chuckles lightly before turning her around and having her spread her hands against the wall. He lifts her skirt up and groans at the sight of her skin glistening with juices. His hand caresses her ass and Betty moans, swaying her hips for more of his touch. He massages and squeezes her round flesh, lightly patting it to let her know what a _good girl_ she’s been and she sticks her hips out some more, showing off the plug in full view now. Fred let out a hot breath and Betty gasps when the plug is suddenly being pulled out, then shoved right back in. Over and over, fucking her with out mercy as it continues to vibrate in her hole.

She desperately claws at the wall, trying to hold herself up as she feels her orgasm getting closer. Hearing a separate slick noise behind her has Betty moan loudly when she realizes that Fred is quickly pulling on his cock, jerking himself off as he fucks her ass with the toy. 

“Oh, I’m gonna come.” Fred moans, hitting her ass with his hot jizz and making Betty instantly come from it. Crying out from the shivers tickling her legs. Her pussy spills out with every lewd contraction. Fred’s cock twitches in his hand, watching her rim squeeze around the plug as he leisurely fucks her with it, easing her down. He pulls her back up to face him when her orgasm subsides, holding her and pressing his cock into her abdomen, twisting and teasing her ass with the toy still and making her beg to have her aching pussy be filled up right now.

“Don't worry hun, it will be. Remember to leave from the back, for today.” Fred reminds her, pulling her skirt down over her cum-stained ass and sending her off to finish the rest of her classes. 

When the final bell rings and Betty exits from the back of the school, a familiar black car is already waiting for her. She can _just_ make out the silhouette of someone siting in the back and she swallows thickly, pussy clenching harder in anticipation.

  


[...]

  


“Oh! Daddy!” Betty cries out in the Lodge's limo as it aimlessly drives around town while she rides Hiram’s cock in the back seat, completely naked. No doubt soaking his expensive suit, but he just smirks at her. Gripping her ass to help bounce her on his massive dick. The cool metal of his large wedding ring will surely leave a bruise on her flesh, but Betty doesn’t care and simply grips his shoulders to crash her hips down faster onto his cock. Mewling at the feel of him hitting the inside of her so good and _deep_ and having delightful shivers trickle down her spine from the rough friction of her nipples rubbing against his suit jacket.

“Tell me Princess, how was your day?” Hiram asks with a sly smile as he bucks up into her and Betty arches her back, moaning some more as the tip of his cock continuously kisses her sweet spot. She knows it’s a rhetorical question, having learned the way he likes to play, how they _all_ like to play really, so she just moans in response and humps her hips down harder on him. Sheathing him entirely and grinding her pelvis in tight circles, gasping at how full she feels that it’s almost painful. Blushing at the fact that she ended up liking it, the pain. She has pretty much liked _all_ of the kinks her Masters have tried out on her so far, and it makes her pussy clench tightly at the realization that she’s become so _perverse_ since then, if fucking inside of a moving car wasn't evidence enough.

Betty mewls out when her clit rubs against his pants. The harsh material on her soft, swollen nub has her body tremble. Flesh prickling and toes curling behind her as the feeling of release starts to rise and her cunt clenches down on him. Moving her hips faster and faster as the knot inside of her winds even tighter, ready to break and snap. 

Taking advantage of the fact that she’s so fixated on riding his thick cock, Hiram grins and signals to his driver to roll down the back windows, just as they take a turn into one of the busier streets.

Betty shivers when she feels a cool breeze hit her naked backside and turns her head, instantly gasping and blushing when buildings and oblivious people pass by more vividly now, no longer shielded from the dark, tinted glass barrier. Her pussy clenches hard around him, her arousal spiking from the thought of someone peeking in to see good-girl Betty Cooper riding Hiram Lodge like a whore. The humiliation has her cunt spill out some more, and Hiram groans at how tight she’s now become. Spanking her ass to have her continue, since she halted her movements. 

Biting her lip, Betty moves her hips again but in slower shaky juts, trying to curl her body in to hide from any potential curious onlookers. Hiram grows impatient and Betty suddenly finds herself being turned around and spread wide open. She flushes even more, squirming and crying out, “N-no!” as Hiram aligns his cock and stuffs it into her tight cunt, bucking his hips up at a rapid pace. 

Betty’s heart races when a few heads turn, _just_ as the car passes them by. She throws her head back as the threat of people fully seeing her now, makes her come hard, instantly. Eyes fluttering close, face burning from the shame and gasping out as her pussy releases streams of her slick while Hiram fucks her faster and chuckles into her ear. His hips come up and he grunts behind her, filling her up with his cum. Betty’s too dazed to notice someone do a double-take into the car, just as Hiram’s semen trails out from her quivering pussy. When the car finally makes a stop, Betty slowly opens her eyes to see that they have now arrived at the trailer park.

“Off you go, Princess.”

  


[...]

  


Tears prick Betty’s eyes as she bites into the rubber bit and struggles against her binds. FP had tied her up, forming intricate patterns across her chest, around her breasts and then having her legs bent up and over so he could tie her ankles and wrists to the headboard of his bed. Her toes flex by her head as the vibrations from FP’s groans tickle the inside of her clenching walls. He delves his tongue in deep, flicking and licking up her arousal and Betty moans around the bit, pulling at the rope and panting through her nose. 

FP grins as he swirls his tongue back and forth through her folds. Tracing the appendage up and pressing down on her sensitive clit. Betty thrashes as another orgasm hits her and her cunt greedily squeezes around FP’s tongue when he sticks it back in as she comes. The pleasure spreads out from her center, making her thighs shake even with FP holding onto them. When her contractions slow down, he lifts his face from her drenched pussy, smirkly wildly at her disheveled state. Tied up and wet, cunt twitching shamelessly, eyes glossy and begging. He pumps his cock as he gets up on his knees and moves in closer. Betty whimpers, transfixed on his hard member and squirming her hips on the bed. 

“You want my cock, Betty?” He teases, grinning wide when she mumbles against the rubber bit, trying to lift her hips up to get him to stick his cock into her. 

“Oh, you want it like that, hm?” He asks, and Betty blinks when his hands move underneath her. Squealing when he lifts her hips up, making her whole body bend back as she rests on her shoulders now, blushing from the new position. FP gets up and hits her pussy with his thick cock, making her whine and quiver.

“Such a naughty girl, wanting to get fucked like this.” He smirks, bending his knees and rubbing the head of his cock through her soaked lips. Betty pulls on her binds some more, wetting her cheeks with spit as she mumbles again through the bit. “Don’t know if I should punish you some more for having such a dirty mind, or indulge in it.” He sticks the head in, past her tight entrance and Betty wails.

“Maybe I’ll do both.” She hears him say, then feels his thick shaft stretch her out as he pushes more of his cock in. Betty moans, eyes nearly rolling back from how big he feels in the new position, and she screams into the rubber bit when he begins to crash his hips up and down, in and out of her. Keeping himself steady with his hands on the back of her thighs as he fucks down into her already tightening cunt. 

“So fucking greedy, you just came and now you expect me to just give you another one?” FP grunts, digging his fingers into her flesh. Betty whines, shutting her eyes tight. Tears spilling from the intensity and pleasure spiking from his words. She can feel that this one will be more powerful than the last two orgasms she just had and her body jerks out with small jolts at the anticipation from it. 

FP moves his hand to rub his fingers over her clit and Betty cries out, toes curling and flexing, pulling against her restraints as the pleasure increases. Moaning and moaning, body tensing up as the waves are about to crash and wash right over her. FP lifts his head up and groans, fucking her harder. Feeling a tightness form in his abdomen, ready for his own release as Betty writhes and clenches his cock.

“Fuck, hope you’re ready for my first load.” He says, looking back down at her. “Question is, which hole should I leave it in?” He grins, making Betty whine pathetically, squirming and panting faster. With a harsh grunt, FP pulls out from her clenching cunt and shoves himself down into her rim, emptying his balls deep into her bowels.

Betty grunts something _hard_ as she comes again, squirting out and wetting herself as her juices spray out over her bent form. FP groans at the sight while he continues to pump out ropes of his cum inside of her. Her eyes roll back, fluttering closed and blushing deeply as droplets of her slick hit her hot face. But her pussy contracts _more_ from the embarrassing act, causing her to moan deeply from it as well. Once FP’s finished, he pulls out and holds her open. Looking down at his white seed that’s filled her gaping ass. Betty whines from being stared at, but her clit throbs hard from his gaze.

“Don’t you move now.” He says, stepping off the bed and retreating something from inside one of his drawers. Betty whimpers when she feels a large plug enter her ass, pushing some of his cum out and spilling over her drenched cunt and down her back.

“Gonna run by the Wrym and grab some beer. So wait here till I get back.” He smirks, knowing damn well that Betty couldn’t _possibly_ go anywhere. Just having his cum plugged up inside of her is already making Betty pant again with need. But it’s not the first time she’s been left alone and tied up like this, and certainly not _just_ with FP.

“Maybe if babygirl is lucky, I’ll come back with the other’s and we’ll play with you till the sun comes up.” FP teases as he starts to dress. Betty’s toes curl at the idea, whimpering and panting harder. Her clit _aching_ at the thought of all of her Masters using her the _entire_ night, just like they did with her first gangbang. Which she honestly can’t remember how long ago that was, seeing as how she’s been fucked by them so many times since. What Betty does remember though, was the promise of earth-shattering orgasms if she took care of her Masters, and her desire to be the perfect Maiden, to always please them, have definitely rewarded her with some. So she twitches slightly, counting the minutes until FP returns and hoping he comes back with the other members.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I doubt I can't come up with some more fun ideas for this AU, I definitely wouldn't mind hearing your suggestions/ **desires** for other scenarios that we can put our dear sweet Betty into with her four hot Masters ;) Keep an eye out for that special tag, as I'll be using it if you want to see more of Betty getting gangbanged by the 'hot daddies of Riverdale' 😋😉
> 
> BTW, I couldn't help but make FP's scene a little longer, & I'm sorry to any Tom fans that his was the shortest. 🙏 But that only means I'll prob write a solo one for him to make up for it!
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.  
> 


End file.
